Pohon Cemara
by kishina nadeshiko
Summary: Nemu adalah seorang gadis yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Dengan cara apakah seorang Ikkaku membuat dia tersenyum? IkkakuxNemu. RnR!


Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk salah satu sahabat saya yang sedang ulang tahun. Tanjoubi Omedeetto** Nichihira**! wish all the best for you! Maaf kalo saya hanya bisa ngasih fic ini sebagai hadiah!. Selamat menikmati.

Warning! OOC. Don't like Dont read! Nemu POV

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

**Pohon Cemara**

Pairing: Ikkaku x Nemu

Menurutku, pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan wujudnya. Ku coba menghirup udara pagi seraya menutupkan kedua mataku, terasa sangat segar. Dari bawah Pohon Cemara tempatku bernaung, yang terletak di belakang laboratorium divisi 12 dan di depan lapangan luas tempat berlatih shinigami divisi 11. Terdengar suara daun-daun yang bergesekan melengkapi melodi alam yang selalu terdengar di pagi hari. Dari tempat tersebut, aku juga dapat melihat beberapa shinigami divisi 11 sedang berlatih dengan giatnya. Padahal, sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan latihan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30.

Kuperhatikan semua shinigami divisi 11 yang sedang berlatih satu-persatu. Seorang peringkat 3 divisi 11 yang sedang ku nanti kedatangannya ternyata belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ku coba menghilangkan kebosananku dengan mengamati gumpalan awan yang membentuk abstrak. Beberapa gumpalan awan, di mataku membentuk seuntai nama yang akhir-akhir telah terpatri di memori otakku. Jika seseorang menjadi diriku, aku yakin mereka pasti akan tersenyum lembut jika melihat segala sesuatu mengenai pujaan hatinya. Tapi, itu adalah suatu pengecualian bagiku.

Sejak pertama kali diciptakan oleh Mayuri-sama, sekalipun aku tidak pernah tersenyum. Jangankan tersenyum, menangis, marah atau tertawapun aku tidak dapat mengekspresikannya. Awalnya semua shinigami yang melihatku selalu heran dengan wajahku yang selalu menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi lambat laun, mereka mulai menerima keanehan yang melekat pada wajahku. Mungkin, karena mereka telah terbiasa melihat wajah Kuchiki-taichou yang juga tidak pernah menampilkan suatu ekspresi, sama sepertiku.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gemerincing bel dan suara seorang anak kecil yang merengek minta dibuatkan segelas susu putih fulll cream. Otomatis, mataku yang semula sedang terpana memandangi gumpalan awan yang sangat indah sekarang menuju sumber suara. Ku lihat 3 orang shinigami sedang berjalan beriringan, kecuali seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang terduduk di pundak seorang taichou yang memakai haori putih dan memiliki rambut berdiri-diri yang di setiap ujungnya terdapat bel kecil. Mereka adalah taichou dan fukutaichou divisi 11, Yachiru dan Kenpachi Zaraki. Ada pula seseorang memiliki rambut hitam lurus sepanjang setengah leher berjalan di samping Kenpachi Zaraki, dia adalah Yumichika.

Sebersit rasa heran menghampiriku ketika memperhatikan mereka. Mengapa orang itu tidak bersama mereka? Bukankah orang itu selalu bersama Yumichika? Bukankah mereka selalu berdua?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sekarang menari-nari di otakku. Aku memikirkan semua itu seraya menundukkan kepalaku dan memperhatikan rerumputan yang sedang ku duduki.

"Ohayo, Nemu-fukutaichou." Terdengar sebuah suara menghentikan lamunanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat Yumichika menyapaku seraya malambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Ohayo mo Yumichika-san." Balasku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Yumichika yang mendengar balasanku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti taichounya menuju lapangan untuk latihan. Kulihat dia mendatangi seorang shinigami divisi 11 yang tidak kukenal dan mulai berlatih bersama shinigami tersebut. Lama kuperhatikan mereka latihan sampai rasa bosan menghampiriku. Kuperhatikan matahari yang telah lama aku acuhkan. Ternyata matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya, menandakan bahwa sekarang waktuku untuk kembali ke laboratorium divisi 12 memulai rutinitasku sebagai seorang fukutaichou.

69696969696969

Sekarang aku sedang meneliti beberapa ramuan yang diduga berbahaya oleh Mayuri-sama. Aku meneliti ramuan-ramuan tersebut bersama Mayuri-sama dan Tsubokura Rin. Kupandangi 89 ramuan yang akan kami teliti, ramuan-ramuan tersebut memiliki warna dan wangi yang aneh. Menurut Mayuri-sama, beberapa dari ramuan tersebut dapat melukai seseorang bahkan ada satu ramuan yang dapat membunuh seseorang dalam sekejap mata dengan hanya menyentuhnya saja. Aku sempat bergidik ngeri saat mendengar hal tersebut, tapi untunglah Mayuri-sama mengatakan bahwa beliau masih mengingat bagaimana harum dan warna ramuan yang sangat berbahaya tersebut.

Ketika sedang mengamati ramuan berwarna hijau lumut, tiba-tiba saja tangan Rin menyentuh tanganku. Aku yang semula sedang konsentrasi meneliti ramuan tersebut sontak mejadi terkejut. Ramuan yang semula berada di tanganku terjatuh dan isinya tumpah mengenai kakiku. Kakiku yang terkena ramuan tersebut, tiba-tiba membengkak dan berubah warna menjadi ungu kehitam-hitaman. Tidak hanya itu, kakikupun menjadi lemas dan aku terduduk seketika karena kakiku yang membengkak tidak tahan menopang tubuhku.

Mayuri-sama yang melihat keadaanku, segera menggendongku a la bride style dan segera bershunpo menuju divisi 4 untuk mengobati kakiku yang telah membengkak. Lamat-lamat kudengar suara Rin yang sedang menangis dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepadaku.

Setelah sampai di divisi 4 dan membaringkan tubuhku di sebuat tempat tidur. Mayuri-sama terlihat mendatangi Unohana-taichou yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurku dan terlihat sedang merawat seseorang yang sedang terluka. Aku tidak dapat melihat siapa orang yang sedang terluka tersebut. Karena tubuh Unohana-taichou dan Mayuri-sama menghalangi pandanganku.

Kudengar Mayuri-sama berkata kepada Unohana-taichou bahwa kakiku terkena ramuan berwarna hijau lumut. Kata beliau, ramuan tersebut dapat membuat tubuh seseorang membengkak dan lambat laun ramuan tersebut membuat pembuluh darah seseorang menjadi terputus. Jika semakin lama dibiarkan ramuan tersebut juga dapat membuat seseorang meninggal secara perlahan dan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

Aku sempat takut ketika mendengar perkataan Mayuri-sama. Tetapi, aku beruntung. Unohana-taichou berkata beliau dapat membuat penangkalnya dan menyembuhkan kakiku. Membuat ramuan penangkal membutuhkan waktu 3 hari. Jadi, selama 3 hari kedepan aku akan terkurung di dalam divisi 4 dan tidak bisa berjalan kemana-mana. Mayuri-sama yang mendengar hal tersebut berterima kasih kepada Unohana-taichou dan bergegas bershunpo menuju divisi 12 untuk membereskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi tadi.

Setelah melihat Mayuri-sama telah menghilang, Unohana-taichou memeriksa kakiku dan menyuntiknya dengan sebuah cairan. Kata Unohana-taichou, suntikan tersebut dapat meringankan sakit yang akan aku derita selama 3 hari. Sebenarnya aku memang merasakan sakit ketika pertama kali kakiku terkena ramuan tersebut. Tetapi aku menutupinya dengan meparlihatkan ekspresi wajahku seperti biasanya. Rupanya Unohana-taichou tidak dapat dikelabui dengan caraku.

Selesai menyuntik kakiku, unohana-taichou memohon diri kepadaku karena sudah tiba waktu beliau untuk segera ke divisi 13. Beliau berkata, beliau harus segera ke divisi 13 karena mendengar penyakit Ukitake-taichou kambuh. Dan beliau juga berkata bahwa beliau mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ukitake-taichou yang semakin memburuk.

Setelah Unohana-taichou telah meninggalkan ruangan tempat aku dirawat. Aku mulai memperhatikan ruangan tempat aku berada. Terdapat 4 buah tempat tidur yang disusun berhadap-hadapan di ruangan ini. Tetapi hanya 2 tempat tidur yang sedang terpakai, yaitu tempat tidur yang sekarang sedang aku tiduri dan tempat tidur disebelahku.

Kuperhatikan shinigami yang tertidur pulas di samping tempat tidurku. Kalihatannya dia telah bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Karena kulihat, perban menutupi hampir seluruh badannya kecuali kakinya dan kepalanya yang tidak memiliki rambut. Tunggu, kepalanya tidak berambut? Aku terkesiap. Jangan-jangan orang ini adalah seseorang yang tadi pagi kunanti kedatangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja orang tersebut terbangun dan membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Kulihat wajahnya, ya, rupanya dia memang lelaki yang kedatangannya setiap pagi selalu ku nanti di lapangan divisi 11. Matanya yang memiliki pupil kecil terliaht memperhatikanku dan terdengar suaranya menyapaku.

"Konnichiwa Nemu-fukataichou."

"Konnichiwa mo, Ikkaku-sana." Jawabku seraya membetulkan posisi tidurku sedemikian rupa sehingga aku dapat berbicara dengan nyaman.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini, Nemu-fukutaicou?" tanyanya seraya memperhatikan badanku yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia tidak dapat melihat kakiku yang sedang bengkak karena aku telah menutupnya dengan selimut yang telah tersedia.

"Ano.. Kakiku terkena ramuan yang aneh sehingga membuat kakiku membengkak dan menjadi sakit," Jawabku seraya membuka selimut yang menutupi kakiku dan memperlihatkan bengkaknya. "Kalau Ikkaku-san? Mengapa ikkaku-san bisa masuk kesini dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu dan luka diamana-mana?" tanyaku kepada Ikkaku.

"Hehe.. Aku malu mengakuinya. Sebenarnya semua luka ini aku dapatkan ketika sedang melatih bankaiku dengan taichou. Tetapi aku tidak konsentrasi saat taichou sedang menyerangku. Karena saat itu aku melihat seseorang melintas di hadapanku. Sehingga dengan mudah taichou menyerangku dan badanku menjadi babak belur seperti ini." Jelas Ikkaku seraya memperlihatkan beberapa luka yang dibuat oleh Kenpachi-taichou.

"Ah, memangnya siapa orang yang diperhatikan Ikkaku ketika sedang berlatih seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi kepada Ikkaku-san. Hatiku perih ketika mendengar Ikkaku telah memperhatikan seseorang yang mungkin disukainya. Karena orang tersebut sampai membuat Ikkaku tidak konsentrasi saat bertarung dengan taichounya.

"Wah, untuk hal itu.. Mungkin saat kau sembuh, baru aku dapat mengatakannya Nemu-fukutaichou." Jawab Ikkaku malu-malu. Terlihat rona kemerahan telah menjalar di wajahnya. Betapa beruntungnya orang yang disukai Ikkaku, pikirku.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku Nemu-san saja." Kataku kepada Ikkaku.

"Baik, Nemu-san," Katanya pelan. "Baiklah Nemu-san, aku akan kembali ke divisi 11 dahulu. Ada keperluan penting yang harus aku lakukan." kata Ikkaku seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bukankah Ikkaku-san masih terluka? Mengapa sudah langsung kembali bekerja?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku bukan bekerja Nemu-san. Ada tugas penting dari Kurotsuchi-taichou yang harus aku kerjakan. Lagipula Unohana-taichou mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari sini hari ini juga." Jawab Ikkaku sembari membetulkan hakamanya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga kau dapat mengerjakan tugasmu dengan lancar Ikkaku-san." Ucapku pelan.

"Ketika kau sudah sembuh, aku akan memberi tahu siapa seseorang yang tadi. Datanglah ke Pohon Cemara yang terletak di belakang laboratorium Divisi 12 dan di depan lapangan latihan Divisi 11. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat itu. Jaa ne Nemu-san." Sebelum mendengar jawabanku, Ikkaku sudah pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Maninggalkan beribu pertanyaan yang menari-nari di otakku.

696969696969696969

Akhirnya sudah tiba waktuku untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit divisi 4. Sangat membosankan ketika berada di tempat tersebut. Meskipun setiap hari ada beberapa shinigami yang menjengukku dan mencoba menghilangkan kejenuhanku di dalam Rumah Sakit tersebut. Aku tetap merasa bosan, karena Ikkaku tidak pernah menjengukku lagi setelah dia meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Ketika telah keluar dari Rumah Sakit divisi 4, langit terlihat sangat indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan seakan ikut merayakan hari dimana aku keluar dari tempat tersebut. Awalnya aku hanya berjalan pelan-pelan saat meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tersebut. Tetapi ketika kurasakan kakiku mulai kuat untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku mulai bershunpo menuju suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang ingin aku datangi sejak Ikkaku meninggalkan Rumah Sakit divisi 4. Suatu tempat yang merupakan tempatku untuk memperhatikan pujaan hatiku. Yaitu, Pohon Cemara.

Di bawah Pohon Cemara..

Aku menghentikan shunpoku ketika kulihat seseorang menantiku di bawah pohon itu. Ketika melihatku, dia tersenyum. Dia mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku. Menuntunku duduk di tempat yang selalu aku duduki untuk melihatnya.

"Nemu-san, hari ini adalah hari yang aku janjikan kepadamu," katanya memulai pembicaraan di antara kami berdua. "Aku akan mengatakan siapa seseorang yang aku perhatikan saat aku sedang berlatih dengan taichou. Dia adalah…" Dia sengaja menggantung kata-katanya untuk membuatku penasaran.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyaku tenang. Padahal, sesungguhnya aku sedang mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menerima suatu kenyataan pahit bahwa Ikkaku telah menyukai seorang gadis.

"Orang itu adalah kau Nemu-san." Jawab Ikkaku seraya memegang tanganku dan memandangi wajahku.

"Apa? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar Nemu-san. Orang yang aku sukai adalah kau. Selama ini aku tahu kalau kau selau memperhatikanku dari tempat ini." ucap Ikkaku lembut.

Aku diam membisu, aku tidak tau ingin berkata apa. Sekarang wajahku pasti sangat merah. Terlebih Ikkaku masih menatap wajahku. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, aku dapat melihat warna wajahnya serupa dengan warna wajahku. Berwarna merah padam mengalahkan warna Buah Tomat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Ikkaku-san." Ucapku akhirnya. Ketika berjuang mengeluarkan suara yang seakan tertahan ditenggorokkanku. Kalimat itulah yang pertama meluncur dari bibir mungilku.

Semula Ikkaku terbengong mendengar jawaban dariku. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut, "Ada satu hal lagi yang akan aku katakan padamu Nemu-san." Ucap Ikkaku seraya menyerahkan kotak yang tanpa kusadari disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Kubuka kotak tersebut, ternyata kotak itu berisikan kalung perak yang memiliki bandul sebuah Pohon Cemara. Kuangkat kalung tersebut dan aku perhatikan setiap inchinya. Sungguh, ini adalah kalung yang indah. Ikkaku mengambil kalung tersebut dari tanganku dan memasangkan kalung tersebut di leherku. "Tajoubi omedettou Namu-san." Ucapnya tepat di telingaku.

Aku balikkan badanku dan kuperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah yang tersenyum ke arahku. Wajah yang selalu aku perhatikan di pagi hari, di bawah Pohon Cemara. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Setelah kecupan itu berakhir, tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum yang tak pernah aku perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu dinantikan Mayuri-sama dariku sejak awal aku diciptakan. Itu adalah senyum pertamaku sejak aku berada di tempat ini.

Ikkaku tersenyum bahagia saat melihat senyuman pertamaku. Senyuman yang tercipta ketika ulang tahunku. Senyuman yang tercipta setelah aku mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang telah lama aku tunggu.

Tiba-tiba saja Ikkaku menarik tanganku lembut dan berkata,"Sekarang waktunya kita merayakan hari jadimu bersama yang lainnya Nemu-san."

Aku menurutinya dan mengikuti langkahnya. "Ano.. Ikkaku-san, dari mana kau dapatkan kalung seindah ini?" tanyaku kepada Ikkaku seraya memainkan bandul kalung tersebut dengan tanganku yang sedang tidak dipegang Ikkaku.

"Aku mendapatkan kalung itu di Dunia Manusia. Itu adalah tugas penting yang aku dapatkan dari Kurotsuchi-taichou, Namu-san." Jawab Ikkaku sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Arigatou Ikkaku-san," Ucapku seraya menundukkan wajahku yang mulai memerah kembali.

"Douita shimashite, Nemu-san. Sekarang, janganlah kau tundukkan wajahmu. Bergembiralah! banyak orang menantimu di divisi 12!" Seru Ikkaku. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju divisi 12. Aku juga mempercepat langkahku. Kami berdua menuju divisi 12. Dan ketika kami memasuki divisi 12, kejutan yang sangat heboh menyambut kami berdua.

**Owari**

Maafkan saya jika jalan ceritanya aneh, gaje, abal. Inilah fic yang ada di pikiran saya saat tengah malam sambil memikirkan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk *pundung*. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya.

Review fic ini dengan mengklik ijo-ijo di bawah ini

WAJIB!


End file.
